lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Missions
The Missions '''are the tasks that the bionic superhumans have to accomplish. Season 1 '''High Speed Train (Rats on a Train) * Mission: Stop Davenport's runaway train from blowing up Welkerville. * Performed by: '''Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport, Leo Dooley '''Particle Collider (Back From the Future) * Mission: Stop a particle collider from imploding the Earth. * Performed by: '''Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport '''Solar Flare (Dude, Where's My Lab?) * Mission: Stop a solar flare heading in the Earth's direction. * Performed by: '''Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport, Leo Dooley, Donald Davenport '''Space Rescue (Mission: Space) * Mission: Rescue Davenport's scientists from a leaking space station. * Performed by: '''Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport Season 2 '''Communication Satellite (Missin' the Mission) * Performed by: '''Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport '''Gas Leak (Missin' the Mission) * Mission: Stop a toxic chemical plant from exploding and sending toxic gas into the atmosphere. * Performed by: '''Leo Dooley, Donald Davenport, Eddy (body) '''Chemical Waste Warehouse (Quarantined) * Mission: Get evidence that criminals are trying to put chemical waste into the ocean. * This was a failed mission, but the crooks' alarms tipped off the police. * Performed by: 'Adam Davenport, Chase Davenport, Bree Davenport (partially) '''Unnamed Mission '(The Rats Strike Back) * '''Performed by: Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport Oil Spill (Bionic Showdown) * Mission: Preventing the biggest oil spill in history. * Performed by: '''Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport '''Marcus Investigation (Leo vs. Evil) * Mission: Investigate Marcus' house and prove he is evil. * This was a failed mission, as Leo's phone broke. * Performed by: ''' Leo Dooley '''Donald Davenport Rescue Mission (Bionic Showdown) * Mission: Rescuing Donald Davenport from Marcus and Douglas. * Performed by: '''Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport, Leo Dooley '''Tropical Island (Avalanche!) * Performed by: '''Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport '''Cytanium (Avalanche!) * Mission: Get Cytanium from the Arctic for Donald's newest invention. * Performed by: '''Chase Davenport '''Facility X Rescue (Twas the Mission Before Christmas) * Mission: Rescue Dr. Evans from Facility X. * Performed by: '''Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport Season 3 '''Submarine Rescue (Sink or Swim) * Mission: Rescue people from a sinking submarine. * Performed by: '''Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport '''Mission Creek High Rocket (Mission: Mission Creek High) * Mission: Stop Davenport's rocket from blowing up Mission Creek High. * Performed by: '''Adam Davenport and Bree Davenport '''Chemical Plant Rescue (Three Minus Bree) * Mission: Rescue people from a chemical plant fire. * Performed by: '''Adam Davenport, Chase Davenport, Donald Davenport '''Gas Pipe Leak (a.k.a. Krane's Set-up Mission) (You Posted What?!?) * Mission: Fix a leaking gas pipe. * Performed by: '''Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport '''Unnamed Mission (Armed and Dangerous) * Performed by: '''Donald Davenport '''Power Surge (Rise of the Secret Soldiers) * Mission: '''Stop a world-wide blackout. * '''This was a failed mission. * Performed by: 'Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport 'Bionic War (Rise of the Secret Soldiers) * Mission: 'Stop Victor Krane and his bionic soldiers from building a triton signal and taking over the world. * '''Performed by: 'Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport, Leo Dooley, Donald Davenport, Douglas Davenport '''Dam Rescue (Unauthorized Mission) * Mission: '''Rescue hikers who got stuck in a flash flood. * '''This was a completed mission before Spin and Bob arrived. * Performed by: 'Spin and Bob Season 4 '''Unnamed Mission '(Left Behind) * '''Performed by: Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport Take Out the Academy Rebel '(Under Siege) * '''Mission: '''Find the rebel in the academy. * '''Performed by: 'Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport, Douglas Davenport, Terry Perry '''Forest Fire Rescue (Mission Mania) * Mission: 'Rescue people from a forest fire. * '''Performed by: 'Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport, Leo Dooley '''Helicopter Rescue (Mission Mania) * Mission: 'Rescue people from a crashed helicopter that was hanging from the top of a building. * '''Performed by: 'Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport, Leo Dooley 'Cheap Missions performed by Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo '(Mission Mania) * Cat Rescue (only performed by Adam, Chase, and Leo) * Lady who ran out of gas * Man who doesn't know which side dish to order * Adam who can't find his shoe 'Worthless Missions solved by Spin and Bob via Phone '(Mission Mania) * Plane Cancel * Hamster Rescue From Sheepdog '''Industrial Grinder (Forbidden Hero) * Performed by: '''Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport, Leo Dooley '''Chase Rescue (Bionic Action Hero) * Mission: 'Rescue Chase from Giselle and Troy. * '''Performed by: 'Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport 'Bridge Rescue '(Lab Rats: On The Edge) * '''Mission: Rescue Adam, Bree, Chase, Douglas and Donald from falling off a bridge. * Performed by: Leo Dooley, Taylor, Logan, Bionic Soldiers. 'Robotics Laboratory Raid '(The Vanishing) * 'Mission: '''Rescue the bionic soldiers and defeat Giselle. * '''Performed by: 'Donald Davenport, Douglas Davenport, Leo Dooley, Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport, Daniel Davenport (later) Category:Missions Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4